Deadly Game of Poker
by anonononon
Summary: 'The Wolf Pack' decides that they would rather spend Halloween getting drunk and naked together than coupling out. Booze is flowing and cards are flying, setting up for impending doom.
1. The Beginning

"Zane if you don't stop howling I swear I'm pulling over right now." Peter said through a laugh and Zane let out another wolf-like noise. Riley rolled his eyes as Drew and Sav laughed heartily. Peter's eyes were firmly planted on the road above him as they neared the Dot in order to avoid hitting any trick-or-treaters.

"Oh come on, you know you love it." Zane retorted and then turned to face the back of the van "See, they love it." Zane howled once more and Peter slammed on the breaks, causing Sav fly in between their seats.  
"Shit Pete you can't do that when you have people back here." Sav rubbed his head and pulled himself back into a sitting position as Peter pulled into the back lot of the Dot.

"Bring the booze upstairs," He began, cutting the engine and handing his keys to Zane "I'll go get Spinner." Zane nodded and his four friends walked up the wooden stairs carrying boxes of beer, bottles of gin and bags of chips. _This would be a Halloween to remember for sure _Peter thought as he entered the Dot and saw Spinner wiping down the counter.

"Poker time man, let's close this bitch up." Peter enthused, holding out a hand for Spinner to slap but he was left hanging "What's up dude?" Peter asked, more concerned now. Spinner's eyes slowly crept upwards to meet his friends.  
"Jane's in town and she asked to hang out." He said quietly and Peter's eyes narrowed.  
"No way man, fuck that we all had an agreement."  
"Pete relax, she's with her mom and Lucas right now, I can stay for awhile." Spinner said. He had anticipated that Peter would be mad considering tonight was his idea. Ever since Darcy had gotten together with Declan, Peter was one hundred percent against all things relationships.  
"Alright well then let's go, the guys are upstairs." Peter said and the two of them walked out the back door and up to the club where their friends sat. Drew had a beer can perched unsteadily on his knee as he laughed at Sav who was doing some sort of posing against one of the speakers.  
"You ladies ready to get your asses beat?" Spinner asked and Riley stood from his chair.  
"Nobody is beating anything until we toast." He said, approaching the poker table and filling six shot glasses with gin. Zane began to protest his shot but all of his friends silenced him. "Don't be a fucking party pooper." Riley added before raising his shot glass "Happy Halloween." He said and all five of the other boys mimicked his actions. Simultaneously they all swallowed the liquor and everyone, with the exception of Peter, winced in disgust.  
"The true sign of an alcoholic" Sav noted, patting him on the shoulder and Peter scoffed.  
"Can we just play already?" He asked and they all nodded, taking a seat at the table to begin the last game of strip poker most of them would ever play.


	2. Round One

About an hour and a half later the room looked extremely different. Not a single person remained with a shirt on, everyone was barefoot and both Peter and Drew were down to their boxers. Sav's drunken body was slumped against the table as he had decided to take a shot every time some one upped the anti. Zane was currently winning the game but had Spinner close behind him and Riley had finished off a case and a half of beer, the cans now scattered on the floor along with stray chips, and wasn't playing so much as he was laughing hysterically at everything being said.  
"I see your two and raise it one." Zane said wearing his poker face. Peter groaned loudly and cradled his head in his hands.  
"That's bull shit Kourtney, you're bluffing." He slurred and Zane cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Care to find out?" He challenged and Peter grimaced  
"No, I fold." He said throwing down his cards and Zane laughed "It's too god damn cold in here for my shit to be hanging out freely."  
"Agreed" Drew said, rubbing his arms for warmth  
"Ha!" Zane exclaimed "Alright Sav it's just me and you." He said and Sav looked woozily at him before throwing down his cards revealing two fours and two sixes. Zane's eyes widened. "No way" He said in a breath as he placed his cards down revealing three jacks. Sav leapt from his chair and cheered, falling into Peter who promptly shoved him off. Everyone was laughing as Spinner opened his phone and saw a new text from Jane.  
_House is empty whenever you want to come over  
_A grin spread widely across his face and he leaned back in his chair as the laughter died down and Drew began to deal another hand and Zane slipped out of his jeans.  
"Deal me out of this one boys, I'm off to Jane's" Spinner said, pulling on his socks. Everyone groaned and Riley threw a handful of chips.  
"How can you possibly be whipped by a woman who isn't even your wife?" He asked and Spinner gave him a stern glare before picking his keys and phone up off of the table.  
"Pete don't forget to lock up." He said but Peter just waved him away.  
"Technically you should not have put your clothes back on!" Sav shouted as Spinner walked out the door.

The cool air stung against Spinner's warm arms as he hustled down the stairs. The street was quiet as he rounded the building and caught sight of his car. As he walked past the main entrance of the Dot he jumped. There was a man dressed in all black with a hockey mask sitting on the stoop.  
"Can I help you?" Spinner asked and the man stood "Cool mask bro." The man didn't say anything but looked around them "We're actually closed for the night, but we open again at seven tomorrow morning." A feeling of uneasiness set in his stomach as the man remained silent but stepped once towards him. Spinner began to back away slowly but fell, rolling his ankle as he stepped off of the curb unknowingly. He stifled a scream and held onto his ankle with both hands, looking up at the masked guy. Spinner's fight or flight instincts took a hold of him instantly and he swept his good leg forward attempting to knock the man down. The masked man stumbled slightly but steadied himself quickly and Spinner began to scramble away towards the car. Spinner yelled out for help but nobody answered. The man reached behind his back and revealed a long, shiny knife.  
"No, no, no" Spinner began to mumble as the man crouched over him. "Fuck no!" He shouted and kneed the man in the balls. He fell over and Spinner hopped to his feet but was almost instantly pulled back down. A sharp pain seared his leg and he let out a deep and pained scream. He called for his friends but there was no answer.

Back upstairs Sav was playing various riffs on his guitar practically deafening everyone in the room. Peter and Drew were taking shots and Zane and Riley had moved back stage for a short spell of alone time. At the same time Spinner stopped breathing, Sav stopped playing.  
"Who's getting the love birds?" He asked and Drew shook his head as he downed another shot so Sav shouted "It's time to play boys, get out here!"

_  
SORRY SPINNER 3


End file.
